


Romantic

by asuxcaga



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: AsuCaga, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuxcaga/pseuds/asuxcaga
Summary: Her husband always waited for her. He always did even when she never once asked him to come get her. It had become an unspoken ritual. He had his car, she had her driver. But Athrun always made sure to pick her up anyway. ASUCAGA ONESHOT.
Relationships: Cagalli Yula Athha/Athrun Zala
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t an AU fic but I’ve implemented this head canon of mine that Cagalli is actually quite smart especially when it comes to social sciences (as opposed to Athrun whose intelligence is more STEM oriented), so I gave her a law degree in this fic. Cagalli’s biological parents were scientists and she was raised as a princess so I like to think that she had a really good education. I hate how dumb they make her seem in Destiny but you know, bad writing lol.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little fluff I've written. In keeping with my last fanfic, I made a playlist for this story too: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2gO2saDDaZ6CfN3C2z8I9z?si=d2f1bugRTRmw1cXC5uZLRw

**Romantic**

Cagalli was still in her office. The grandfather clock stood against the wall across her, counting the minutes but it has been a while since she last looked up to check the time. Nights like this were normal. As sovereign, Cagalli’s work is never truly over. She is always on duty. While her private secretaries plan and limit her work schedule to the usual nine to five, Cagalli often likes to get ahead and spend late nights in her office. 

That particular night, it was especially tough to leave her work. On her desk were documents that required meticulous scrutiny. A cabinet member had been exposed for embezzlement. While she had dismissed the man in question, the media had already gobbled up the story like starving wolves. It could become a greater nightmare if Cagalli doesn’t navigate the situation carefully. Her reputation on the line, she decided to undertake a complete overhaul of the laws overseeing how much nobles and cabinet members are allowed to acquire.

Only two more pages, she thought. She was combing through old records for a law precedent that could help build her case on limiting the wealth of her courtesans. Her law degree training is finally useful for once, she thought smiling to herself.

But before she knew it, she heard the clock ring ten times. She decided to file the documents back into the envelope for now. She doesn’t want to make _him_ wait any longer.

She looks up to check on her husband as she stretched her body.

Athrun had come to pick her up over two hours ago. He was sitting upright on the couch at first, helping himself to some tea and biscuits on the coffee table, military jacket already unbuttoned. But he slowly slid into a slouch as he began to read a novel she suggested to him. Now, he’s lying down completely, book left open on his chest.

He probably had his own long day at work, Cagalli thought. Athrun was fast asleep, mouth slightly agape. He told her in passing that evening that he intended to finish reading at least a few chapters, but it seemed that his exhaustion won the battle instead.

He’s such a cute little baby, Cagalli thought. She soaked in the serenity of that moment—just the two of them enveloped by the silence under fluorescent lights. She walked towards him and sat on the arm rest of the couch. She pinched his cheek, fighting the urge to meltdown completely over her husband’s innocent charms. They’ve been together for so long now but she’s still as smitten as the day she first met him on that deserted island one fateful day in March.

His skin looks so radiant, she thought. It’s the coordinator genes, for sure. Athrun had never broken out, not one blemish in all the years she’d known him. And his hair—his deep midnight blue hair! Cagalli would never admit to it but she always noticed even the smallest of changes to it. She loved running her fingers through his hair. She could tell if he’d gotten it trimmed with the way it moves with the wind, or if he’d worn hair gel, or if he hasn’t washed it in while. Nothing beats the comfort of the tips of his soft hair brushing against her skin when they’re in bed.

Judging by the way his fringe fell to the side of his face, she could tell he’d neglected getting it trimmed.

Her thoughts drift to one moment, quite a few years ago. She had attempted to cut his hair one snowy afternoon.

“Let me cut your hair, please!” she begged him, but she was already pulling him by his arm inside her bathroom. She had smuggled him out of a security briefing, claiming she needed him for an emergency. Those were simpler times and they were younger.

“Okay alright!” Athrun acquiesced. He knew that when Cagalli sets her sights on something, there’s no dissuading her. Before he could even comprehend what she was doing, Athrun’s jacket was on the floor, and Cagalli had tied a garbage bag fashioned into a barber’s chair cloth around his neck.

“You’ve planned all of this, haven’t you?”

“Hush, let me focus!”

“Please don’t cut it too short,” he said as he closed his eyes. Athrun was fidgeting in his seat, evidently apprehensive.

She began to snip away at his hair, feeling all her confidence slide away now that the real deal was right in front of her. “I won’t, I won’t!” She assured him. She didn’t say it out loud, but she preferred his hair long anyway. Athrun’s hair framed his face perfectly, giving him a certain erudite masculinity. And it’s definitely her soft spot.

It took longer than a normal trip to the barber, but it was looking rather excellent, Cagalli thought. That was up until Cagalli only had his fringe left to cut and she finally saw the expression Athrun wore.

His face was crinkled into a nervous frown, red as a tomato. She’d never seen him more horrified. She burst out into laughter.

“Why are you making that face?” she was practically crying, gasping for air.

“Stop it!” He was even redder now.

“I can’t—”

“Cagalli!” He exclaimed but he too had started laughing. He pulled her waist towards him and got her to sit on his lap. Kisses were exchanged and playful banter echoed in Cagalli’s bathroom. She never got to cutting his fringe that day.

Cagalli giggled at the memory as she brushed aside hair that covered his eyes. “Athrun, wake up.”

Athrun moaned a bit but quickly opened his eyes. It must be the military training. From an unguarded to alert all in a snap of a finger, Cagalli mused.

When he opened his eyes, she greeted him with a big smile.

“You fell asleep, silly,” she teased as she picked up the book that sat face down on Athrun’s chest so he could sit up. “Tired?”

Athrun rubbed his eyes as he replied: “Yes, sorry, it has been a long day.” He was already smiling, mood instantly boosted. Getting to see Cagalli’s face before anything else whenever he woke up was his greatest treasure.

“You could’ve gone home and straight to bed.”

Athrun replied back at her. “I wanted to wait for you.”

Her husband always waited for her. He always did even when she never once asked him to come get her. It had become an unspoken ritual. He had his car, she had her driver. But Athrun always made sure to pick her up anyway. It was in the unexpected little gestures that Athrun declared his love the loudest, she thought. He was never the type to shout I love yous. But he was always there waiting for her to finish work, always checking to see if she hadn’t forgotten to eat. He worked hard to ensure Orb’s military is functioning efficiently and he never complained about his role as the queen’s consort even when ridiculous protocols were imposed on him. In his willingness to be a part of her world, she could see his unbreakable devotion. What she had done to deserve such a love to trump a millennia of great romantic novels and movies, she doesn’t rightly understand. 

Cagalli looked into Athrun’s emerald eyes. He looked weary to the bone, but his eyes still shone. Only those eyes could make her feel like on top of the world.

Athrun tilts his head slightly to the side, curious why Cagalli wore an amused smile on her face.

“What are you thinking of?” He teased, raising one eyebrow as he looked up at her. “Better not be anything naughty. Your poor secretary won’t survive walking in on us again.”

He knew her too well.

Cagalli chuckled a bit. “You pervert! That’s not what I was thinking!”

“What then?” he laid his hand on her lap and rubbed her thigh.

“You’re a romantic.”

“What?”

“I said you’re a romantic,” she repeated, giggling even more. Cagalli cups Athrun’s cheeks with both her hands and brings both their faces into a kiss.

“You could’ve gone to bed. But you always insist on waiting for me so we can go home together,” Cagalli explains. “You’re a romantic. Such a romantic and you don’t even know it.”

She could tell he was rather surprised. She was hardly the type to openly express such pure affections. But she had missed him. She had been kept busy by the embezzlement scandal she barely managed to spend quality time alone with him. Her days had been packed. Her secretaries made sure she moved from one meeting to the next seamlessly. There were ribbons to cut, interviews to go to, debates to prep for and endless paperwork. And when they finally got home at night, she’d be too tired to do anything beyond a short chat before falling asleep. This was nothing new. And she knew that Athrun understands. This wouldn’t be the first busy week of her reign. They had been apart for longer during more stressful times or during overseas tours. And maybe Cagalli had been feeling particularly sensitive that night. But finally having a moment with just the two of them felt like finally having a drink after being parched for days.

He got up and pulled her into a long embrace. Letting her know he missed her just as much as she missed him.

“Alright, I’ll concede that you’ve turned me into one,” he whispered in her ear. She could hear his smile in his voice.

xxx xxx xxx

Later in their bedroom, after they had taken a warm shower together, Athrun sat on the bed while waiting for Cagalli to finish putting on the last of her face creams. It only occurred to her then that he liked waiting for her before bed too so they could fall asleep together.

Athrun was talking about his day at work and he had asked Cagalli about hers. She explained that for the most part, the negative press was finally starting to die down. All her appearances at important social events, the glamour and the fashion, had distracted the majority of the population. All that’s left is proper reform, she sighed. That was always the tricky part. But Athrun had done his best to counsel her, doing his own research and canvassing on top of his already busy schedule. The long battle would end soon, or so she hoped. She would have to present her reform proposal next week and from there, who knows. But at the very least, the bulk of the stress would be over by then.

“Well, I wouldn’t be able to make as much progress if it weren’t for my supportive husband,” she said, turning around from her vanity to face Athrun. She flashed him coquettish look, pursing her lips at him.

He gestured for her to come to him with a stretched arm. “Might you tell your cabinet members that, dear,” he replied. “Hardly any of them thought me a suitable match, if I remember correctly.” When she reached him, he grabbed her hand and squeezed.

“Yes, but I got my way, didn’t I?” she declared as she made her way to her side of the bed. “I wasn’t going to take no for an answer.”

“Well, they don’t call you the great Lioness of Orb for nothing,” he let out a chuckle.

Under the covers they continued to chat here and there about whatever came to mind—what they would be up to the next day, what they want to do for the weekend and where they could go for the upcoming holidays. Cagalli rested her head on Athrun’s chest as she always did. And he had an arm around her shoulder. Their bodies fit together like they were made for each other. Home in the form of another’s soul.

They shared silence so blissfully like it’s all they’ve ever known. The stillness of the night allowed them peace—away from all the stresses of the world. They’re not public figures in the sanctity of their bedroom. They are just husband and wife, happily caught in each other’s gravity. The comfort was always intoxicating and for a few moments they just laid there wordlessly affirming they’d never be as happy if they weren’t together.

But just before Cagalli was about to drift into slumber, Athrun spoke in a quiet voice, like he was about to reveal a long-kept secret.

“It’s not a hardship, you know,” he began. A bit mysterious, a little bashful.

“Hm?”

“Being a romantic, I mean,” he continued.

“Oh?” She didn’t have to look to know he’s blushing. Even after all these years, she mused, the tingles still trickle down her spine. If there was one thing that she could have forever, it would be this; it would be him.

“It’s not hard being one when you’re with the person you truly love.”

Cagalli raised her head from Athrun’s chest to face him. She wanted to thank him—for choosing her, for having her, after everything they’d been through.

But it’s okay, she thought. It was a feeling that need not be turned into words. Instead they simply kissed good night. And in the morning, they would face a new day together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm still working on that multi-chapter fic I mentioned in my other oneshot. I'd also like to say thank you to everyone who gave Inoculation a read/kudos/comment! Those are always fueling so thank you so much for the support. I'd like to hear what you think of this one as well. 
> 
> Take care xo


End file.
